


Home

by Amatcrasu



Series: RP Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatcrasu/pseuds/Amatcrasu
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to get a happy ending, right? Specially deities, all powerful being, capable of writing their own stories.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a love story without a specific ship so, 2 original characters
> 
> Quick background: Ae'rya and Kael'thas are Empties, which is ths name I gave the Gods and Goddesses of Salar (a made up planet). Ae'rya is with the Galra and Kael'thas with the coalition.

“Ae'rya…” She ignored the voice calling her name, assuming it had been a soldier, someone she didn’t care about, but the second time it was louder and felt closer. “It can’t be…” Realization hit her as she froze, her katana almost falling to the ground as she shook her head. “No, you died, they told me-“ The hand on her shoulder and the body only a few centimetre behind her quieted her down. “I’m right here, Ae'rya.” The whisper was all it took for her to turn around and face the man she had once called her home. “Kael’thas…” The Empty’s voice was barely audible over the noise caused by the fighting surrounding them.  
  
_It was well past midnight when the laughter died down and a comfortable silence filled the room. A hand on top of his, the other playing with his red hair. "You know I love you?" This question made the woman chuckle. "Of course I do." She smiled at him, her eyes softening when she noticed the insecurity on his. "And I love you too, Kael'thas." The hand on his hair moved to his cheek. "You are my home; all I will ever need is you." It was his turn to smile at her, it lasted less than a second, this because he moved to place a kiss on her forehead. "I will always be there for you."_  
  
It felt like a thousand years separated that moment from the present. “You are with them…” Her voice broke as she took a step back. “Why?” She needed an answer, her grip on the katana tightening as she looked at him. He just shook his head. “I thought they had killed you, Ae'rya.” The man took a step forward, only to have Ae'rya back away, keeping the distance. “I wanted revenge.” He only managed to get closer when her back hit a soldier. Realization crossed the soldier’s face and he stopped fighting his opponent; everyone around him mimicking his action, all eyes on the Empties. “Ae'rya…” The redhead’s voice was low as he analysed her face, the hurt noticeable to everyone, yet he could also see hope and anger. “Shut up Kael, you are with them!” The woman pushed him back, her weapon coming to be a few centimetres away from her soulmate’s neck.  
  
_“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Her face was hidden on the crook of Kael’thas’ neck and her words were nothing but a whisper, yet they earned her a soft hum from the man below her. His arms were lazily wrapped around her waist. It was early in the morning, the twin suns from Salar still hidden behind the dunes. “We should get going.” A hint of sadness was hidden behind his words and Ae'rya noticed that. She lifted her head and searched his eyes. She moved her arms from around his neck. A hand now placed on his cheek, the other besides his head for support. “Let’s just stay here; they can survive a day without us.” She leant down top place a short sweet kiss on his lips, yet when she pulled away he followed her, already missing the contact._  
  
She took a step forward, her katana never moving, always keeping it at the same distance from her lover’s neck. “Do it Ae'rya!” She knew that voice; it belonged to a Galra general. “Kill him and we will win this war.” She shook her head, unable to look a Kael’thas and the calm look on his face. “Would you kill me my love?” Those words made her hesitate, her weapon trembling in her hold. “For the empire?” She took another step forward, close enough to lean in and whisper against his ear. “No question.” And so she striked, but he blocked the hit. Tears threatened to leave the woman’s eyes. She knew this was what they expected from her and hoping he could forgive her. “I’m sorry…” She mouthed, before attacking again, only for Kael’thas to block again.  
  
_“Fight back!” Ae'rya crossed her arms as she glared at the redhead in front of her. They had been sparring for around an hour and he hadn’t attacked her at all. “I don’t want to hurt you Ae'rya…” He shook his head as she stepped towards him. “You think I’m weak? That I can’t take it?” Kael’thas was quick to place his hand on her cheek and she placed hers on top of it. "Nonsense! It's not you, love..." He looked down, ashamed of what he was going to admit. "Sometimes I can't control myself." He whispered. "It’s like if a monster took over." Her free hand moved to his chin, to lift his face. "I don´t want you to see that side of me." He was on the verge of tears, the mere thought of hurting or scaring the woman in front of him enough to bring him down. "I trust you." Her voice was sweet as she moved her hand from his chin to the back of his head. “But I don’t trust myself, Ae'rya.” She brought his forehead to rest against hers. “No matter what happens, I will always love you.” He closed his eyes, taking in her words. “Always.” She repeated before closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment._  
  
She attacked again and he only blocked, refusing to fight back. His eyes followed her bod carefully, she was holding back and he knew it, after years of being together Kael learnt to read her like one would read a book. “Please stop this Ae'rya.” He was holding her katana with a sand hand and she wasn’t trying to get it back. “Please come with me, leave the empire and join me.” Their eyes met as he continued to speak. “Let’s run away and leave everything behind.” She shook her head, wanting to get rid of the temptation. “Let’s start a new life, have a kid and build a home.” His eyes were filled with hope and hers filled with tears. “Stop it” Ae'rya freed her katana from his grasp and turned her back to him, she wanted to run away, but the eyes of her subordinates were on her. “We will meet again, Kael’thas, and only one of us will make it out alive.” With that she left, knowing he would follow her.  
  
_She chuckled as he kissed every possible spot of her face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His voice sounded helpless as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers briefly. “Probably perish.” She joked and pulled him back for another kiss. “Most likely.” He smiled looking down at her, his eyes filled with adoration and his mind with disbelief. “How come that out of everyone you could have… You chose me?” He voiced his insecurities and the mischievous glint in her eyes disappeared. “Because you are the only one for me…” Her lips curled into a soft smile. “The only one that truly cares…” A hand moved from his hair to his cheek caressing it softly. “The only one that loves me for who I am instead of what I am.” She used her thumb to wipe away a tear that had left his eyes. “I would die without you.” His voice was barely audible when he spoke, his head turning so he could kiss the palm of her hand. “I love you, Kael’thas.” The woman closed her eyes. “And I love you, Ae'rya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, oof


End file.
